Overcome
by JessicaC
Summary: Spike is in torture from his past. He is not his annoying Spike-self. Buffy on the otherhand is living a normal life or as close as it can get. Buffy has a premonition about a slayer. Her and Spike finally meet after several years. Also a new evil comes u


It's dark. Everything is dark. A little tries to find the room through blinds. A noise is heard. It's not too loud but, distinctive. The sound is something being hit and hard. Someone is panting hard while delivering another miracle kick to the object.  
  
The light finally comes on rushing over everything and the person. The room was large and white with blue mats lying across the floor. A punching bag hung close to one of the corners of the room. A girl stood by it, sweaty and panting hard.  
  
She hooked her hair behind her ear before turning around." Hey, what's with turning on the lights?"  
  
Someone sighed," Talk about morbid. 'Sides the gang wants to go out and eat tonight. Want to come with?" It was her sister, Dawn.  
  
Buffy looked up and down before saying," Sure but, got a change. Don't want to walk out in gray."  
  
"If you did then I will be sitting at another table," Her sister rolled her eyes. Buffy and her sister laughed. She walked to her sister and took her arm and the walked down the hall.  
  
*~~\/~~*  
  
The room was dark and let in little light from the window. He stared out into the streets. As the sky turned colors of red or yellow or even purple his poetic heart began to sing. His arms were crossed out in front of him as he leaned closer to the window.  
  
He looked down at the people walking in and out of the building or walking past it. He saw them laughing, smiling, and enjoying it. Life. Life was Spike's easy thing but, for William it had been the hardest.  
  
Something cold ran though him. All the memories of what he use to do to people like that. He would prive them of what they wanted most. They wanted to live. He was already dead so what did he care. But, that was back then and this is now. Right now he cared about everything, from what he did one- hundred years ago till now. From the smallest word to the largest massacre, he cared.  
  
It all comes back you know when you stop and think about it. All the suffering and pain and for what? To live? Its all William ever wanted to do was live and as he stared back at the sun setting he knew who he wanted to live with even if it meant going through every horror or tear again.  
  
*~~\/~~*  
  
"Yo, B what's up? Haven't seen you in weeks. Damn, how you doin' girl?"  
  
"I'm doin great, you?"  
  
"5 by 5. You goin' for burgers?"  
  
"Yep." Xander came up behind Buffy and Faith.  
  
"How you girls doin'?" He said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Great," they both replied.  
  
"Cool, cause the Xan-man is here. Willow said she'd meat us there."  
  
"Right, were off to see the wizard. Sorry witch." Everybody smiled as they walked out the door.  
  
*~~\/~~*  
  
Buffy and Dawn walked in the door after their little escapade with their friends. The eldest sister turned a corner to her room. Before she stepped in she yelled," Dawn, I'm going to bed early tonight, okay. I don't want you to stay up to late."  
  
"Yes, mom." Buffy only smiled at the cockney attitude. She turned and stepped back into her room. It was the master bedroom of the house and it was about the size of her old bedroom. She stepped toward her nightstand and slipped on some pjs. Buffy walked over to the side of her bed and slid into the covers.  
  
Her eyes were still open. She had too much on her mind but, she didn't know what. She felt like she forgot something. It took her an hour before the sleepy feeling came over her. When she finally closed her eyes immediately fell asleep.  
  
*~~\/~~*  
  
The girls were back to back. Buffy shouted two in front and one on the side. She other girl shook her head. Buffy bent down while the other girls rolled over her back, switching sides.  
  
The other girl did a flying side kick to the one on the left. It went knocking into the other one." Hope ya'll have fun."  
  
"Jayne, the other one!" Buffy shouted while fighting with several other vamps.  
  
Jayne turned around facing the other one. It was tall, very tall. She formed the words 'Oh, shit.' The iron giant's huge arm swung almost hitting Jayne on the side. She ducked, sweeping her leg under the giant. It fell with a thump.  
  
"And who said the larger they are, the harder they fall." Buffy was just getting done with the rest when she turned, throwing Jayne the stake. She staked the remaining vamps, leaving dust to trail.  
  
"The jolly, green giant is out of commission." Buffy smiled.  
  
"That was fun and all but, who did this."  
  
"You're way out of you're league, girl." Buffy turned to see a tall vampire in old fashioned clothing. It's boney hand came out to grab her neck. Buffy couldn't breathe and she started to scream. But, know one could hear her know matter how hard she cried for help. She felt the vampire's talons dig into her throat. She let out a loud whimper before she blacked out.  
  
*~~\/~~*  
  
Buffy woke up, scared and shocked. She was sweating head to toe and the temperature in her room was fifty-five. She rushed out of her covers thinking Dawn. After reaching the hall way she hear the TV on in the living room. Dawn was lying upward, asleep. Buffy sighed in relief for her sister. She turned and went back to her room.  
The slayer crept back into her bed, relieved. The only thing that stressed her now was who Jayne was and who was the vamp. Buffy finally found peace and settled in for a good nap.  
  
*~~\/~~*  
  
William sat up disturbed as light shown in from the window. He guessed that he must of fallen asleep, while watching the sun go down. He sat up, stretching and yawning. He put his hand to his head and moved in through his hair. All of his curls unstraightened and it felt a little batter. He scratched his skull before removing himself from his chair. He went downstairs to see Angle looking up at.  
  
"O great, sleeping beauty's up. Tell me when something important happens like when we have another apocalypse happens."  
  
"O come on Peaches something in there had to have missed little o' me."  
  
"The only part that cares about you is the part that still wants to drive a stake through your heart."  
  
"Just the way to start a new fresh morning. Somebody wants me dead," William mumbles under his breath. William didn't feel like ruffling Angel's feathers today. So he downstairs to see what everybody else was up to.  
  
He finally reached the bottom step before being lunged backwards. He looked to see who had landed on him. It was Gunn. "Bloody 'ell, does everybody hate this mornin'.  
The vampire looked up and saw a huge Congra demon walking his way. Gunn hurried to his feet and charge foolishly toward the beast. Gunn picked up an axe and made it with the swinging like an idiot. Gunn chopped away like he was a kid president chopping a cherry tree. The demon fell, with greenish-white ooze dripping out.  
  
"You know you're goin' to have to clean 'em up." "Ya, I know rot-breath." Gunn looked up at William.  
  
"Watch it there George Washington. Don't get your afro all in a bunch." Gunn looked peeved so William turned and walked away from the big mess. 


End file.
